


Myocarditis

by ll_again



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Sherlock gives questionable gifts, Sherlock is a bit of a nerd for reals, Sherlock is ungodly sappy, Valentine's Day Fluff, although I bet he doesn't realize it, bless him, but Molly loves it, only Sherlock can turn medical terms into double entendre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll_again/pseuds/ll_again
Summary: Valentine's Day is irritating when you are single. Luckily for Molly, Sherlock has an interesting specimen to take her mind off of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Sherlock belongs to ACD, BBC, Gatiss and Moffat. I'm just playing; I promise I'll put the toys back in the box when I'm done.
> 
> Myocarditis is the medical term for inflamed heart tissue.
> 
> I've had this idea floating about for some time, but was saving it for Valentine's, which then of course I went and missed. Here it is, slightly belated. Hope you enjoy.

Sherlock bloody Holmes is using her microscope.

Molly glares at Sherlock's bloody perfect shoulders in his bloody perfectly tailored jacket hunched over her bloody microscope. It's stupid to be irritated, but it's bloody Valentine's and she's bloody single and even though she's convinced herself that she's _bloody_ fine – really, just fine – with that, the flowers and hearts and saccharine "surprise" gifting that make up this bloody commercial holiday have worked her into a right bloody strop.

"Molly, come look at this." That deep voice drags her away from her fuming, and her feet are moving all on their own, drawn – always, always – towards its owner.

Gleeful as a little boy, he guides her into his vacated chair with hands curled over her shoulders. They remain there as Molly peeps through the eyepiece. The object under inspection is an oval cutout from a stained tissue slide, framed in silver and fashioned as a pendant.

"This is heart tissue." Sherlock hums, agreeing. " _Diseased_ heart tissue."

"Not diseased, Molly." His breath ghosts over her ear. " _Inflamed_." Her brain stutters and her lips brush his cheek as she turns – he's that close.

"Oh," she gasps.

"I _told_ John you'd get it," he says as his mouth covers hers.

Much later, she finds the engraved inscription around the edge. _To Molly – for whom my heart beats_.


End file.
